Gaffeuse professionnelle
by sarah troie
Summary: Lily est incroyablement maladroite. Voici le récit de ces pires bêtises et maladresses.


Note de l'Auteur :  Je poste ce petit OS que j'avais fait un soir où j'étais de très bonne humeur ! =)

Ensuite, je peux vous dire que cet OS est une exception du reste de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, puisqu'il n'a pas été vérifié par une mais deux personnes.

D'ailleurs, l'une des personne qui a relut mon travail n'est d'habitude, pas du tout axé sur ce type d'histoire, et ça lui a plut.

Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira également !

Bonne lecture !

**Gaffeuse professionnelle **

« Hey Lily !

_ Salut John !

_ Sa va ?

_ Ouais et toi ?

_ Ouais ! Mais sinon, je voulais te demander … est-ce que tu as vu Melinda, récemment ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça m'inquiète, je ne la vois plus depuis un petit moment …

_ Ba … c'est sûr que le fait qu'elle soit transie d'amour pour toi ne facilite pas les choses …

_ Quoi ?

_ Euh … rien du tout !

_ Mais …

_ A plus tard, John ! »

Et merde !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, j'allais vers les vestiaires et ouvris la porte.

« Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », S'exclama une voix bien connue.

Je relevais la tête pour voir James Potter, n'ayant qu'une petite serviette autour des hanches qu'il maintenait en place de ses poings serrés.

« Hein ? Mais … qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

_ A toi de me le dire …

_ Euh … désolé, j'ai dû me tromper de vestiaire … »

Oups !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'y avait décidément que dans cette classe que j'excellais au plus haut point.

Comme à chaque cours, mon devoir du jour était posé sur la table, près à être récupéré.

Tous les parchemins se mirent à léviter et se posèrent en un petit tas rangé sur le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier feuilleta grossièrement les parchemins pour vérifier que tout le monde avait bien rendu son devoir.

« Heu … Mademoiselle Evans ?

_ Oui professeur ?

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous rendu un travail en métamorphose ?

_ Co … comment ?, bafouillais-je.

_ Ce devoir porte sur un sujet de métamorphose …

_ Oh, excusez-moi professeur, j'ai dû me tromper … »

Une gaffe de plus ou une de moins, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'heure qui suivit, nous fîmes une nouvelle potion au nom imprononçable.

« Lily ?, appela Sirius derrière moi.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux me passer un œil de serpent, s'il te plaît ?

_ Oui, une seconde !

J'attrapais une petite boule gluante dans le récipient à côté de mon chaudron et lui donnais.

_ Merci !

_ De rien ! »

Je remuais lentement ma potion en surveillant l'aspect qu'elle prenait quand une explosion retentit.

Je me retournais pour voir Sirius avec tout le contenu de son chaudron sur le visage, dans ses cheveux et sur le haut de son buste.

La couleur jaune du liquide un peu pâteux lui donnait l'impression d'être un phare géant.

C'était idiot, il n'avait pas besoin d'être un phare pour attirer les navires, ils étaient déjà tous agglutinés aux alentours ! (NdA : référence aux groupies)

Je me retournais vers mon chaudron, je pris le récipient dans lequel je m'étais servie pour Sirius et lue sur l'étiquette « yeux de lézard ».

Oh la poisse !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis quelques mois déjà, ma « très chère sœur » avait déserté la maison familial pour habiter avec son « Vernon chérie » à mon plus grand regret … (de l'ironie bien entendu …).

Ce matin, j'avais eu une envie irrésistible d'envoyer mon beau petit hiboux lui faire un « coucou » et je n'aurais pour rien au monde réprimée cette idée.

C'est avec plaisir et délectation que j'observais le volatile partir à tire d'aile vers sa destination.

J'aperçu au loin le hibou de Melinda, ma meilleure amie, arriver, une missive dans le bec.

Je le fis entrer et lue :

_Salut, ma Lily !_

_Sa va ? J'ai plein de chose à te raconter mais impossible de te le coucher sur le papier !_

_C'est pourquoi, je compte sur toi pour venir manger chez moi, ce midi ! =)_

_Ensuite, John m'a envoyé un hibou pour demander si l'on pouvait se voir avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi. Et j'ai déjà répondu que « oui » ! Donc, tu n'a pas le choix ! =)_

_Réponds-moi vite, vite, vite !_

_Bisous_

_ Melinda._

Je retournais le parchemin et marquais un bref :

_Ok (de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix à ce que j'ai compris ? =) )_

_A tout à l'heure !_

_Bisous_

_Lily _

Mon hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Je laissais le parchemin pour Melinda sur la table, tandis que j'allais récupérer le morceau de papier dans le bec de mon volatile.

C'était à noter dans l'histoire de la magie !

Pétunia Evans avait utilisé un hibou pour m'envoyer un courrier. J'ouvris et je lue :

_Le monstre,_

_De quel droit m'envoies-tu ton facteur-pour-personne-dégénérée ? _

_Je te préviens, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! _

_Je ne veux pas que mes voisins pensent que nous sommes des gens anormaux par ta faute !_

_Adieu !_

_Ton ancienne sœur._

Je retournais le papier et lui répondis brièvement par des mots bien sentis, qui je l'avoue, n'étaient pas tous très poli. Je signais par :

_« Lily Evans qui a honte de t'avoir eu comme sœur ! »_

Je pliais le morceau de papier, récupérais le parchemin pour Melinda et les remettais aux hiboux.

Lorsque je les vis s'éloigner pour accomplir leurs missions, j'eus l'impression que quelque chose clochait sans savoir quoi …

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le hibou de Melinda entre par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

Je récupérais le papier et eut la surprise de voir la lettre de ma sœur. Je pus lire, en dessous de ma réponse destinée à mon aîné, une phrase écrite par Melinda :

_« Tu ne te serais pas trompée, par hasard ? Sinon, tu as raison, tu te défends bien ! (Ba quoi ? Fallait pas me l'envoyer si tu ne voulais pas que je la lise ! =)) Bsx et réponds- moi cette fois au lieu de me faire parvenir l'horrible lettre de ton horrible sœur ! (Bien que ce soit distrayant …) =) »_

Ah … je sais maintenant ce qui clochait tout à l'heure !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que nous marchions sur le Chemin de Traverse et que nous faisions tous les magasins avec John et Melinda, je soupirais.

« On n'a plus rien à faire ici ! Ça vous direz d'aller faire un tour du côté moldu ?, demandais-je.

_ Ouais, allons-y ! », Lança John.

Une fois sortis du Chaudron Baveur, nous flânâmes dans les petites rues et tout à coups, ma maladresse revint au galop. Je me pris les pieds dans une échelle, bousculant au passage Melinda qui tomba dans les bras de John et moi, n'ayant personne pour me rattraper, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur les pavés, sous les yeux moqueurs des passants.

Je me relevais lentement, observant autour de moi les personnes qui repartaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'entendis quelqu'un gémir et je me retournais pour voir un homme allongé et recroquevillé. Je constatais également que l'échelle dans laquelle je m'étais pris les pieds était à présent, couchée sur le trottoir.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que cet homme était sur l'échelle et que quand cette dernière était tombée, il l'avait suivi dans la chute.

Oh, et puis tant pis !

Au pire, il n'aurait que quelques côtes de cassées et puis au moins, j'avais contribué au rapprochement des deux tourtereaux qui me tenaient compagnie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques jours et à l'heure qu'il était, je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

J'entrais et allais m'asseoir à côté de Melinda.

Oh ! Quelle chance ! Déjeuner à côté d'Elise serait un vrai plaisir !

Que dites-vous ? Vous pensez que je suis sarcastique ? Non, pas du tout …

Je posais mes mains sur la table et ce fût par le plus grand des hasards que je heurtais la cruche de terre cuite remplie de jus de citrouille qui alla se déverser sur la « pouffe » qui me tenait lieu de voisine.

Devais-je ajouter que j'étais désolée ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions au Trois Balais, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et je tenais les chandelles de mes deux amis qui s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour.*

« Euh … quoi de beau ?, fis-je en me parlant à moi-même.

_ Humm …, grognèrent John et Melinda sans cesser de s'embrasser pour autant.

_ Quelle ambiance survoltée ! On ne s'entend même plus parler ! », M'écriais-je ironiquement.

Je m'amusais à lancer en l'air une petite épée en plastique que l'on pouvait trouver dans pas mal de cocktail moldu lorsqu'elle m'échappa par mégarde et alla se planter dans le chapeau d'une femme assise à la table d'à côté.

Pas de bol !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je marchais dans les couloirs du troisième étage avec Melinda lorsqu'un garçon me fit un croche-pied. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc, mais je ne sentis que deux bras fermes me retenir.

J'ouvris les yeux pour reconnaître Potter.

Pourquoi je ne gaffe pas plus souvent, moi ?

_*pour tous ceux qui ont déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Moi-même, j'ai souvent dû tenir les chandelles ou marcher derrière un couple qui ne fait que de s'embrasser et de se parler à voix basses c'est vraiment un grand moment de solitude … xD _

_J'ai deux autre OS pratiquement terminés, et une petite fic de 6 chapitres sur papier, que je dois taper au propre. Ensuite, j'ai une fic en cours d'écriture, et un autre projet de fic pour plus tard. _

_Donc, j'ai pas mal de projet._

_Mais, je ne pense pas que tout cela ne vienne avant le mois de juillet étant donné que je révise mon brevet. =D Mdr_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur cet OS ! ^^_

_Bisoo _


End file.
